


The Death of a Princess

by miaren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaren/pseuds/miaren
Summary: Kylo Ren is alone.  He never had time to say goodbye to his mother.  Now, faced with being the last Skywalker, he is unsure how he can rule the galaxy alone and reaches out to an old friend, and an enemy.





	The Death of a Princess

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2qvrqjk)  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2agftd)  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2cys7ch)  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=1174fev)  
Kylo Ren sat bolt upright in bed, looking around his darkened quarters for some sign of an intruder. There was nothing. Then he saw her or perhaps, he just felt her. He would know that force signature anywhere. It was her. It was his mother. Leia stood next to the bed, she looked young, the way he remembered her from his unhappy childhood, but he couldn’t feel any of the former strain that had always existed between them. She smiled down at him and reached out to caress his face, brushing the long, black hair away from it and bending to press a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. 

“Mother!” he choked out, tears forming in his eyes. “I…”

But she was gone. Just as quickly as she’d come, the vision faded. Kylo didn’t get to say what he’d tried to say. The silent words left unspoken hung in the air like a gathering storm of emotion. Kylo Ren knew that he would never see her again. 

He got up and went to his meditation alcove. He knelt on the floor and centered himself, then opened up to the force. He’d planned to reach out to Rey for confirmation, but before he even had the chance, she was there, launching herself into his waiting arms. He held her as she sobbed and tried to tell him what he already knew. His mother was dead. The Princess was gone. 

“Did she suffer?” he asked.

“No, she died in her sleep. We… I found her. She looked so peaceful. Oh Ben! I’m so sorry.”

Kylo didn’t say anything about her use of his former name. Rey was one of the few people he’d allow to call him Ben. She could call him anything, and it would be fine. He held her tightly, just a ghost of a thing in his arms, there and not there, until she faded away. He was alone again, staring at the melted helmet of his grandfather. Now he was the last of that line. The legacy child….

Rey contacted him once more to tell him that the funeral was being held on Naboo. Leia would be laid to rest in the tomb beside her mother. It was fitting. Naboo was a neutral planet. Despite the danger, Kylo meant to be there. He wanted to see her one last time. Even though he knew it was too late to change anything now, there were things he needed to say. 

“You don’t really mean to do this, Supreme Leader? You aren’t just putting yourself at risk, your risking the future of the First Order!” Hux protested as Kylo prepared to enter his private command shuttle.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t mind one kriff if I never came back, Hux. At any rate, the First Order will hardly buckle under if I’m not there to run it. Haven’t you always insisted you could do a much better job than me?”

Hux blanched and took a few steps back, seething silently at his commander. Kylo had no doubt that some Resistance scum might try to take him out during this solemn event, but he also had no doubt that he would sense an attack long before it came. He was stronger in the force than he’d ever been, and he would not be alone. Rey was there. She would help ensure that he’d be safe. 

Despite everything he’d done, there were still some left in the Resistance who despised him. Kylo Ren had brought stability to the galaxy. It prospered, and its people prospered under the First Order. His first edicts as Supreme Leader had been to abolish child labor and slavery in all forms. He’d ensured that starving settlements received proper rations and supplies, and completely revamped the storm trooper programs. They no longer kidnapped children, but instead, made service voluntary, and shortened the terms to 5 years. Full payment, and benefits were extended to every member of the First Order, and all planets who joined freely were given protection and provision. Everywhere he went, Kylo was cheered. Why then, did his mother never agree to surrender. Surely, she knew that what he was doing was for the best. Under the First Order, the galaxy was in a much better place than it had ever been under the Republic, old or new. More star systems had joined the First Order than had ever been in the Empire. He was a good leader, better than Snoke, better than the Emperor, better than his Grandfather. Yet Leia had never once acknowledged that. Maybe it was her stubborn pride. Maybe not. Now he would never know.

Kylo dressed in a simple grey tunic and leggings with a black hooded robe. He didn’t want to stand out any more than he had to. When his command shuttle landed on the platform he’d been assigned, the rulers of Naboo had assured him he would be safe. He didn’t expect to be accosted the minute he exited, but he kept his guard up. His saber was safely clipped to his belt and he could access it in a moment. He prayed to the maker he wouldn’t need it. He only half listened as the diplomats led him down to the lower levels of the palace. Of course, his rooms had been prepared. It would be the same suite occupied by his grandmother and grandfather when they were last here. 

He walked out onto the balcony, and he could almost… almost see them there. Young, beautiful, so in love, so much promise… dashed by forces beyond their control. Always the Skywalker’s had been the pawns of more powerful beings. Used and abused for what they could offer, but never allowed to have what they really wanted. But not anymore. Kylo Ren had risen above, conquered the chaos, become the chaos, and now he was the calm. But would it be the calm before the storm?

“I would like to speak to the leader of the Resistance. Can you ask General Poe Dameron to meet with me? he asked the sniveling group of diplomats.

“Yes, of course, Supreme Leader. We will notify him directly!”

“Now leave me. I wish to be alone.”

Kylo stared out at the lush scenery and the beautiful lakes of Naboo. He remembered all the times he’d stood on this same balcony while inside, his mother argued politics and made her run for the senate. It had all meant nothing to him at the time, but how he wished that he could go back. Just have one more minute with her. Maybe he could have changed the course of the future. He remembered that old Maz had once told him something like that.

“One small person, can change the course of the future, Ben Solo!”

How right she’d been. 

Poe Dameron agreed to meet with him, but only if the diplomats were present, and only if Rey was also with him. Kylo agreed. He would be happy to see Rey in the flesh again. 

“I can’t believe that you would choose this moment, the death of your mother and the leader of the Resistance, to ask for a meeting,” Poe growled, barely hiding his disgust. 

“It’s not as if you would have agreed at any other time, Dameron. Besides, there wouldn’t have been another opportunity to meet on neutral grounds. I know you hate me, but surely you can see that the situation has improved for everyone now. I have tried to make changes for the better. What more can I do to convince you that I’m not the monster I was under Snoke’s control? He no longer pulls my strings and I am no one’s puppet, General. I want peace and stability. I want the kind of world that I never had growing up. I don’t want hungry children, motherless orphans, people living in slavery. That is not who I am. I might have once thought that way, but now, in control of my own mind, I am my own person. Can’t you see that?”

“How can we trust that this isn’t just some kind of temporary ploy to placate us? Then when we surrender to you, the real Kylo Ren comes out and it’s the Galactic Empire all over again? I’d rather die than go back to living in fear.”

Kylo sighed and turned to Rey. She was sitting a little away from them to give the two men some emotional space, but when she felt Kylo’s eyes on her, she looked up, cleared her throat, and spoke for the first time.

“Poe, he’s telling the truth. He can’t hide his thoughts from me. He really does want peace. He also wants…” she trailed off, staring intently at Kylo.

“What does he want?” Poe demanded. “To make you his Empress and populate the galaxy with little curly black headed Kylo Ren’s? To spread the Skywalker genes everywhere and have a powerful force ruler in charge of every planet? No thanks, sweetheart! I’m not bowing to him for a future like that!” 

“He wants to make you the admiral of his army’s. In charge of the First Order’s forces. He wants to make you the most powerful man in the galaxy second only to him,” Rey answered, her eyes wide with awe. “He believes in you, Poe. He knows what you can do, and he’s offering you the chance to make a difference. He doesn’t trust General Hux. He knows Hux has been sending you secret communication and he also knows that the information Hux had been sending you is false. He will replace Hux as soon as he returns to the Finalizer. He wants that replacement to be you, Poe.”

Poe narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “How can you be so certain, Rey? You say he can’t hide his mind from you, but maybe this is just what he wants you to see.”

“The force doesn’t work like that, Poe. It can not show me lies, only the truth. This is his desire. He doesn’t want to kill you. He doesn’t want your talent to go to waste fighting a battle that can’t be won.”

Poe sank down in his chair in defeat. He was sensible enough to know that the Resistance was finished. Without the Princess, no one would come to their aid. They had less than a hundred able bodied men willing to fight. No ships or reliable equipment, and the morale had gone completely out of the troops. He rubbed his chin and sighed. 

“I need some time to consider all of this. I must talk to the troops. I just don’t know if I can do what you ask. So much damage has been done in the past. You can’t expect me to just forget about all the evil things you did, Ben.”

Kylo flinched at the use of his former name by the General, but he let it slide. If he wanted to gain the trust of this valuable man, he needed to keep his temper under control. 

“I don’t expect you to ever forget any of it, General. When we forget the past, we are doomed to repeat it, as the present situation clearly demonstrates. I am going to attend my mother’s funeral services, then I am going to return to the Finalizer. I do not expect an answer from you today, or tomorrow. I want you on my side, General. I need both you and Rey to help with the restructuring of the galaxy. I want Rey to begin searching for force sensitives and starting their training. You are a natural leader and charismatic in a way that General Hux will never be. Your enthusiasm and pride will help my troopers. They need a leader who believes in them. And you, General, you need troops to command.”

“They would never follow me.” Poe protested.

“You are somewhat of a legend among the First Order, General. You’d be surprised at how quickly they would welcome you. I expect you’d enter the hanger to cheers and applause.”

“I highly doubt that,” Poe answered. “Are we finished here? Rey and I need to go get ready for the procession.”

“Yes, General, you may go.”

Rey stood, nodded at Kylo, then followed Poe out of the room. Kylo dismissed the diplomats and sighed, taking a heavy swig from his glass of potent wine. He wasn’t sure how the meeting had progressed. Poe might be willing to admit that the Resistance was finished, but could the General put aside his foolish pride? It remained to be seen.

As the only living Skywalker, Kylo walked at the head of the procession, but he insisted that Rey accompany him, not only for his safety, but to establish a precedent, that were he was, she was. He wanted people to get used to seeing them together. Perhaps if everything went according to his plans, that would become the reality. He hardly heard the calls of “Farewell Princess!” and “Maker receive your soul, my Lady!” He kept his head down, concentrating on walking, not thinking, just walking. This promenade was not the place to break down. He had to keep on alert. At any moment, a blaster could fire, and everything would be over. 

By the time the procession finally entered the tomb, Kylo was trembling and sweating profusely with the effort of keeping himself shielded. He was glad to have the opportunity to sink down on his knees beside the sarcophagus and watch as his mother was lowered into it. He asked for a few moments alone with her before they placed the lid over the glass top coffin. He stood, looking down at her, biting his lip, and unsure where to start. Finally, the words began to pour out like an uncontrollable torrent.

“Mother, General, Princess… I never knew what to call you. You were always so distant. I felt like I was a burden to you. Like I was something you had to remember to pack when we traveled together. All I ever wanted was to make you proud, but I only made you afraid. You were scared of what I might become. You feared my power. Maybe Han Solo was right all along. He never wanted me to become a Jedi. He wanted me to follow after him and become the most dangerous smuggler in the galaxy.” Kylo sighed, and swallowed hard, trying to find the voice to continue. “We used to have so much fun, he and I, when he took me with him on runs. He used to let me fly the Falcon. Maker, I don’t’ even know where it is now. And Chewie, he had the chance to kill me that night on the Starkiller base, but he didn’t. He had a clear shot, but he didn’t… I never knew why. I missed you. I missed all of you. But it was too late. I know you never understood. It was just too late. You gave up on me. I gave up on you. Luke… I’m not going to address that right now. It’s too painful. I just want you to know… all I ever wanted was for you to look at me the way you looked at him. Luke always made you so proud. I just wanted to see that look on your face directed at me.” Kylo leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, then dropped a single red rose into the coffin.

“Goodbye, General. May the Maker accept you. Tell Han Solo… tell father I’m sorry. I think he will understand… maybe better than you.”

Rey was lurking in the shadows. She’d stayed close to ensure that no one bothered Kylo as he said his last goodbyes. Rey walked into the empty room when he left. His sorrow was so palpable that she could almost taste it. She knelt by the tomb and prayed silently to whatever God might be listening.

“Please, please let this end. Let his dreams come to fruition. Let the fighting stop. Kylo is the chosen one. I know it. I’ve known it since the moment I first saw into his mind on Starkiller base. Let it come to pass. He can balance the force. I know he can.”

“Yes, he can balance the force, but not alone.”

Rey turned around and was shocked to see a young bearded man standing behind her. His hazy outline told her that he was a force ghost. She felt that she should recognize him, that his voice was somewhat familiar, but she didn’t know him.

“I am the man your Kylo was named after. Ben Kenobi. It’s a pleasure to meet you, young Rey. You spoke of Ben being the one to balance the force? He is a part of the equation, but you are the other piece of that puzzle. Ben can’t do it alone. He needs you. Will you go to him, Rey? Will you complete the story?”

“I… I don’t’ know what you mean?” she stammered.

“Anakin and Padme tried. They could have, might have, if other forces hadn’t interfered. There is nothing now, that stands between the two of you. Kylo destroyed Snoke. He did it for you. Everything that he has done since he became the Supreme Leader, he has done for you. Will you not go to him?”

Ben Kenobi moved closer to her and reached out to take her trembling hand. “Don’t be frightened, child. The Jedi were bound to fail and fall, but there is another path that has yet to be trodden. The Grey. You and Ben are the Grey, neither light, nor darkness, but a perfect blending of both. Only in this mixing of the two, can the force find balance. We have all waited so long. It is time, child.” He nodded toward the sarcophagus. “A part of her will always be with you, and only you can make that part live again. He carries the mighty Skywalker genes. You carry mine, child. You are of my family. When those two bloodlines combine… imagine the power within the force. Balance, Rey…balance…”

Rey stared into the darkness where Ben Kenobi had stood. She wrapped her arms around herself and gasped for breath. What had he told her about belonging to his family line? She knew that story was for another day. He had come with a message of hope. Now it was up to Rey to make that hope a reality. 

Kylo had almost made it to his command shuttle. He was about to step onto the loading platform when he felt her signature. He stopped and turned back toward the dark forest he’d just emerged from. “Rey?” 

He began to run, small tree branches striking his face, he didn’t waste time trying to avoid them. “Rey!” he yelled. Kylo stumbled and nearly fell over a fallen log. She was close, moving closer, she was running as well.

He entered a clearing; the moon was bright overhead and he could see her coming into view just across from him. Her force signature was pulsing, she was breathing hard, confused, excited, sad, and elated all at the same time. What the kriff had just happened?

“Rey,” he called, as he closed the distance between them. When he stood just a few feet from her, she reached out to him, her small hand, tentatively groping forward in the dark. He took it in his much larger one. He could feel her trembling. 

“Balance,” Rey whispered, melting into his arms, and resting her head on his chest, her ear pressed against his beating heart. “Balance, Ben Solo, you and I, the Grey.”

She looked up at him, her eyes wet with unshed tears. He couldn’t find his breath. Time seemed to stop. The world ceased to exist in that moment. When he pulled her down to the soft earth with him, nothing else mattered but the two of them. Balance, she’d said, the Grey… Her soft lips brushed against his and he opened to her kiss, felt her small tongue, tentatively exploring his mouth, twining with his and moving with a purpose, with intent to claim. Rey wanted him. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. He lay on his back, and she knelt over him, tugging at the clasps that held his clothes. He let her, still unable to believe that this was happening. His grief over his mother’s loss still so close, he needed this, he needed the affection, someone to show him that he was worth something. 

“Rey,” he moaned but it came out like a raspy, croak, his voice breaking with emotion.

“Ben, please?” Rey begged, tugging at his clothes in frustration. He rolled her off and quickly shed the rest of his clothing, while she did the same beside him. When she reached for him again, he could see all of her in the moonlight. His Rey, so beautiful, so willing. Maybe it was their shared grief, he couldn’t be sure, but he didn’t care.

“Balance, Ben. We must bring balance. You and I, only we can do this.”

He understood. He’d always known, and now she did. There was nothing between them but the night. He moved over her, worried that he might crush her with his much more substantial weight, but she wrapped her legs around his waist, and pulled him down into another kiss. When their bodies came together, they both felt the tremor in the force. It was like a wave of power growing, expanding, a light blending with darkness. With each thrust of his hips, Ben felt that power growing stronger. It was like a thousand voices were shouting all at once, Jedi from the past, Sith, Masters and apprentices… so much noise, so much clamor, but it all faded into a pleasant hum, encouraging their sacred coupling, there under the moon, under the stars…

“Forget the past… kill it if you have to…”

The Princess is dead… and so is Kylo Ren…

Now there is only Ben Solo, Supreme Leader of the First Order. He will make mistakes. He may at times choose unwisely, but he will always remember who he is. Lor San Tekka was right, you can never escape who you are. The tremor that flowed out from around Rey and Ben was like a tsunami in the force. 

Far away on Ak Tu, a shimmering force ghost stood over the sacred pool and watched the water quiver in anticipation. Luke Skywalker smiled. The force thrummed, it sang. Finally, after all these long years, what they had all worked for and died for had come to fruition. The force was balanced.


End file.
